Life's Games
by Catseye01
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own GW. It is about Eedel who is an assasin/spy she struggles thru life as she kills to survive. Heero was sent to kill her and she tries to find the purpose. Other pilots involved and new characters
1. Chapter 1

Life's Games

Chapter 1

Early Monday morning a figure crept out of the apartment complex. The person stepped out onto the street in the morning light. It revealed that is was a young girl of 15. She was a bit on the short side, but the way she stood and walked said that no one should mess with her. Her eyes were an amethyst color that shined with wisdom, and energy. She had midnight blue hair that was spiked boyishly, and her clothes confirmed the fact that she really was a tomboy.

She adjusted her backpack more comfortably on her back and walked briskly, but confidently down the street. Five minutes passed with her silent footsteps, but occasionally she would look over her shoulder casually. She glanced quickly at her watch when a yell echoed right in her ear. " YO EEDEL!" The girl now known as Eedel jumped a foot in surprise and nervously turned around. 

Eedel looked into the face of her friend with a glare. " Josie if you ever… EVER do that again…"

" You will what? You KNOW you can't hurt me! You may threaten me as much as you want, but you never do it… heehee… I love taking advantage of you." Josie was a light brunette with leaf green eyes, and right now her face was filled with mirth. They both started walking.

" I noticed that… You just wait until I actually do it!" Eedel smiled slightly.

" Uh huh… SURE… that will be the day… hehe… I can't see why you can clobber guys, but never hit a girl when you are a girl yourself."

" Well the fact that most girls can't take it … Girls usually fight with words not fists." Eedel said this so practically that Josie just had to roll her eyes at her friend's thoughts.

" Whatever Eedel… you keep dreaming in that little world of yours…"

" How about you eh? Every five minutes you are up in the clouds…"

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am not."

" You just keep saying that Josie."

" Don't make it sound like I am stupid!"

" I thought you were already stupid… OOPS…Did I say that out loud?"

" EEDEL!"

" MY EARS!"

Suddenly a voice out of no where yelled, " My head! Will you girls stop squabbling!?" The two girls turned to a boy that looked to be a senior. His chestnut hair was in a long braid that stopped at his waist, and his eyes were a brilliant bright blue.

Josie glared at him and said angrily, " You stay out of this you… wait what is this thing Eedel? A female or male?"

Eedel smiled mercilessly and replied, " I really don't know… I think IT suits."

The man didn't seem to find it too funny. " I am a male! A very good-looking male to boot."

" Well someone sure has a big ego…" Josie raised her eyebrows.

Eedel sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl and said in a fake girly voice. " Oh you are just so dreamy! You looks remind me of a slobbering pig…" She stopped continuing because by now the guy was steaming. " What? Can't you take a little joke?" From what she could see no he couldn't. " Umm eh…hehe… it was all meant in good humor… you wouldn't do anything now would you?" Eedel ran and hid behind Josie. " You can get Josie first!"

" I just feel so loved…" remarked Josie dryly. " Don't take her so seriously though… She's a bit you know… LOONEY in the brain." Eedel was about to say something, but Josie just cut her off again. " So what is your name?"

He offered his hand grinning a little. " My name is Duo Maxwell, and may I have the honor of having your name?"

Josie shook his hand, and said, " Jo-

Eedel clamped her hand over Josie's mouth and said nervously, " Her name is Josephine Farwell and I am Eedeline Renora." Josie suddenly widened her eyes as if understanding. Duo scratched his head in a confused way, but nodded.

Josie finally pried Eedel's fingers off and took a deep breath. " Thanks for suffocating me… "

" No problem!" 

Another voice interrupted the conversation, it was deep, authoritative, but cold, " Duo…Who are they?"

Everyone glanced over at a young man about the same age as Duo. He had dark messy brown hair, and his eyes were a deep Prussian blue. Duo replied with a goofy smile, " My fans… Heero, can't you tell they love me? This is Josephine and Eedeline."

" Love you as much as DIRT." Commented Josie.

Heero didn't say anything, but looked the two girls over in a thoughtful manner. " What is your business?"

" Oh HOLY CRAP! Josie we are going to be late for school! We aren't even half way there yet!" Eedel started panicking, she hated being late! Josie's eyes widened as she realized it also.

" Wait… what school do you guys go to?" Duo looked as if an idea was forming in his head.

" We go to Lampshire High school." Said Josie a bit hopefully.

" Well what do you know… Me and Heero go there ourselves! Our first day is today! Hey Heero do you think we could give them a ride?" Heero just shrugged. " I will take that as a yes… well how do you guys feel about riding motorcycles?" Josie and Eedel looked at each other wide-eyed.

Eedel uncomfortably got onto the motorcycle behind Heero. She did not exactly like motorcycles much less having to have to hold onto a guy's waist. Her face turned bright red when she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Josie seemed to have no problem as she hopped onto the motorcycle behind Duo. She was looking around in excitement. Duo laughed and yelled over to Eedel, " Eedeline! You might wanna hold on really tight to Heero because he drives… umm… how do I say this… lets just say its not a pleasant ride." Heero snorted in front of her and started the motorcycle.

" See you there in five Eedel!" Josie and Duo darted down the street.

Eedel felt her stomach drop when Heero went just as fast and even faster than Duo down the street. She quickly tightened her arms around Heero before she slipped. She could tell Heero was pretty well built and probably very dangerous. What if… Eedel shook the thought away before it came. Josie was right, she shouldn't be so suspicious. Something about Heero just told her that when her and Josie left here she would see Heero and even Duo again. It was just a hunch, but she could be wrong.

When Heero and her arrived Josie and Duo were already taking their helmets off. " Come on Eedel! We are going to be late to class!" Josie ran over to Eedel, grabbed her arm, and dragged her along before she could give Heero back his helmet. " Eedel I have a feeling we are going to get a detention…"

" So do I…" The two girls ran to class with a sullen look on their faces.

Heero and Duo were putting away their stuff as fast as they could when Duo suddenly spoke up, " You would think they would say thank you huh?" Heero said nothing, but gathered his books. " Fine don't bother saying anything. Some kind of conversationalists you are!"

" Duo…"

" So NOW you decided to talk."

" Shut up."

" Why don't you!" Duo just realized how ridiculous that sounded. Heero shook his head and started walking swiftly to class.

Josie was right when she said they were both getting detentions. Eedel had never gotten a detention before and was making a big deal out of it at break. " It will ruin my record! My perfect one at that!"

" Oh… my gosh… Its just ONE freaking detention!" Josie lowered her voice whispering, " Its not like we ever keep our old records anyway…"

" Good point…Oh… But the guilt!" Josie rolled her eyes. Eedel suddenly grew serious. " Our target is in sight…"

Josie nodded for she too saw. " He doesn't seem too shady does he?"

" Exactly… It's his job to fit in…" They were both looking at a man that was laughing with a couple of seniors. Everything about him seemed dark. His skin, eyes, clothes, and hair. " Though the dark clothes do point at something…"

" You are one to talk Eedel… always wearing navy blue and black…" 

" Quiet… the device I slipped on him is picking up some of the conversation…"

" What could we get from them though if he is the only suspect?"

" The Doc said there might be more than just him… You know that a professional spy always has backup…"

" Yea… I know… we are spies ourselves…" 

" Yea, but that's not all we do… You also pilot and fix mobile suits unlike me who can't even ride a bike… I on the other hand… specialize in the trade of an assassin and hacking." Eedel cursed all she heard was static.

" No good?"

" Nope… sneaky fool… Probably has some sort of magnet to stop any signals…" Eedel tried adjusting her settings. " Still no good…"

" I don't see why we can't just take him out now…"

" We will… soon… I wonder if we should still check out his apartment tonight…"

" Better now then never… The detention is going to cut our time pretty short, but we will manage. Always do…"

" Yea… I just ho-

" Shhh… Duo is coming towards us." The two girls watch him approach them silently.

Duo looked at them in a funny matter and joked, " What? No hello?"

" Hello Duo… I am sorry about not thanking you guys this morning… We would have been even later…" Josie looked apologetically at him.

" We got a stinking detention… My RECORD!" Eedel dramatically used her hands to emphasize her meaning.

" Umm… ok… It's no problem… Heero and I were quite willing. At least I was anyway." Duo grinned at Josie charmingly.

" Where is Heero anyway?" Spoke up Eedel again.

Duo scratched his head, " I don't know… He goes where ever he wants."

" He sounds very polite…" The sarcasm in Eedel's voice was evident.

" Well, I just came over to ask if you guys could show us around and perhaps eat lunch with us."

Eedel was about to say yes, but Josie interrupted her, " Sorry, we have some important matters to attend to at lunch." Josie glared at Eedel, and pulled her away saying to Duo, " We have to get back to class… the bell is about to ring."

"You better be careful around them Duo…" Heero had somehow appeared next to him.

" Oh come on Heero… they are just little girls… What can they do?" Duo laughed at his friend's suspicious behavior. Heero didn't reply, but he watched the girls walk away with keen interest directed toward Eedel. Duo noticed his gaze, and nudged his friend. " Have a thing for that tomboy one eh?"

Heero just kept silent. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen her before. If they had met before, it was not in good terms. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to his next class. 

Josie took something out of her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper that looked as if it was recently folded. " Here is the e-mail I received last night. It has our mission, I already read through it."

Eedel nodded and took the piece of paper, " Just remember to be careful when you make copies of stuff as important as this. We can't let anyone get his or her hands on it. If they do… you know the drill." She laid the paper out on the grass. They were sitting under a tree in the lunch area far off from where most of the kids were sitting. " So we keep watching this guy right? Since we are going to break into his apartment this afternoon… we should be able to find information him easily… So the Doc wants us to find out who he is working for?"

" Yep, its an easy assignment, but I have a feeling there is more to it…" Josie picked at some grass. 

" Doc always did have a knack for leaving out important bits of information… Something about that old woman I extremely hate…" 

" She says she is trying to protect us from the truth… But I wonder if she realized that we can take care ourselves now…"

" I guess not… all I know is that I follow orders… If the orders don't fit my style then I don't do them. I will not be doing anything foolish."

" Eedel… Sometimes I think you take this job too seriously…"

" If you want to accomplish your purpose… you need to be serious…"

" But what about when this war is over?"

" How do you know if it will ever be over?"

" You already that where anything starts… there is always an end…"

" Yea… But that's only if we survive through this…"

" We will survive… Get married, settle down, and grow to be old ladies."

" I don't know about the married part, but yea… I do want to live through my whole life."

" If we both don't get married then we can be old maids together!" Josie exclaimed this with such seriousness that Eedel burst out laughing. " Hey don't laugh at me!" Josie threw the grass she picked into Eedel's face.

" All right that's it!" They both started having a grass fight, and were giggling uncontrollably. " AGH! I am giggling!" Eedel clamped her hand over her mouth, but couldn't stop the grin that slipped on her face.

" You have to act like a girl SOME day Eedel!" Eedel made a disgusted face. 

The two girls walked out of the classroom they were having detention in, and started down the hallway. Eedel spoke up first careful to keep her voice low, " You have the equipment?"

" Yep… the weapons too…hehe…" An evil look was on Josie's face.

" And I thought I was attached to my weapons…" mumbled Eedel. Actually she was really attached to her knives and sword. She loved that cool feeling of the medal against her skin. There were other rather gruesome reasons, but those should be left unsaid. 

" Hey I just remembered something… How will we sneak in if he is home?"

" Well Josie you should already know that I thought of that. He is going to be out with his friends somewhere."

" I have a feeling they are up to no good… maybe we should follow him instead."

" Yea I had that same feeling, but we have to get the information!"

" Hey Eedel how about this… I follow him since I am better at spying than you are. Besides you are the hacker in this group not me."

" Thank you I think… Well fine if that's what you think is best… I trust your judgement. You better hurry and catch up with him then." Eedel switched backpacks with Josie so that now Eedel had the equipment. " Josie… inside is a pistol… be careful ok?"

" I am always careful!" Josie waved bye running outside to the front of the school. Eedel left the school by another direction. Someone followed closely behind Eedel with practiced silence.

Eedel walked slowly at first to follow the directions on the piece of paper that Josie handed her earlier, but then picked up her pace. Her muscles were tense as she looked around for any sign of someone following her. She found none, but something kept bugging her to look harder. Just to make sure again she turned sharply at the corner of a street into a small alley. She leaned her back against the wall of a brick building waiting for steps to appear. Her eyes widened as she did hear them, they were light, but she could pick them up with her sharp ears. She reached to the inside of the backpack and took out where she knew Josie would put Eedel's dagger. She heard the footsteps coming closer, and finally they just suddenly stopped. Confusion clouded her mind. Why did the person stop? She moved closer to the entrance of the alley when unexpectedly the feeling of a gun touched the top of her head before she could look up.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Games

Chapter 2

Eedel swiftly hit the man's arm aside, and took her dagger bringing it down to the man's chest. He moved out of the way, but she was able to cut him deeply in the shoulder. She heard a low growl and the click of his gun. She was too far away from him to inflict any damage. He would shoot her before she could even get close. That low voice said calmly, " Drop that dagger…"

She dropped it to the ground with a loud clang. She didn't look up because if he saw who she was, she would have to kill him. She spoke quietly, but her voice still echoed in the empty alley, " You might not wanna look into my face unless you want to die…"

" Look up or die…" His voice suggested that it was a real threat.

Eedel cautiously looked up and her eyes met his. She saw inside the dark eyes a hidden pain and anger. She broke away from them and took in his whole face. Her eyes widened, but quickly narrowed to slits. " Heero Yuy… The Gundam pilot…" She saw a flicker of emotions in his eyes. 

" So you really are Eedel Chan then?" Heero still had a firm grip on his gun.

" Yes, I am… I knew there was something about you too… I read up on you… You have quite a record." Her lips curved into a small smile. " State your business with me…"

" I was sent to kill you… Your time is up in this game." Fear entered Eedel's body, as she stood there defenseless. She shook it away from her and stubbornly held her head high to receive the blow. " Aren't you scared?" He didn't wait for her to reply, but aimed his gun. She shut her eyes tightly against her will. A shot rang out, but it was aimed at the floor a few feet away from her.

Eedel opened her eyes and looked at him in wonderment. " Why didn't you…"

" When the circumstances are right I will kill you… Although… I was expecting more of a struggle." A smirk appeared on Heero's face. He put his gun back where he took it out. He walked over to her and picked up the dagger. " This is mine until then…" She just stood there frozen as he brushed pass her. 

" What do you mean you didn't get the information? While I was risking my butt you were what? Having a relaxing coke?" Josie was over at Eedel's apartment waving her hands in exasperation.

" I told you… something happened… I am sure you got enough information as it is…" Eedel was lying down on her couch. Her eyes were shut close as she relayed what happened.

" What is this something?" Josie was looking worried now as she sat on the arm of the couch.

" Heero was following me… And it turns out he is the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy… I had my suspicions… But I wasn't sure. He knows who I am… and who you are… He was sent to kill me… at least that is one of his missions… But he said… that under circumstances he wouldn't kill me yet." Eedel gritted her teeth; " He also took my favorite dagger…" The dagger was beautiful with intricate designs of dragons.

" Doesn't that mean that Duo…"

" Yes, Duo is Duo Maxwell… the other Gundam pilot…" 

Josie took a deep breath, " Well this wasn't what I was expecting at all… Should we head out of here?"

" No not yet… I still have to write up our report to Doc… I shall not mention us meeting the pilots… It will only further complicate our jobs…" She continued with a stubborn look, " We better not go to school tomorrow… We have a lot of stuff to do."

" What about the guy we are watching?"

" I am taking him out tomorrow… He has no part in this war anymore…" A dark expression was on her face. " I know how Doc thinks… She just wanted to know the name of our enemy… That man we have been tracking has very little to do with this…"

" Why does he have to die then?" Josie knew that look on her face. Eedel wouldn't really be considered blood thirsty, but when she had to kill someone she wasn't hesitant. Josie sometimes even thought Eedel enjoyed it, but the way she was after she did it said otherwise. Being an assassin was a hard job.

" Why not? The more of the enemy we kill… the better chances we have of winning right?"

" But Eedel we aren't even on a side. We work for who ever pays us to."

" Yes… I know… but who knows… I might just offer my services to only one side. It just depends on the pay…"

" Sometimes… I think you are very cold-hearted Eedel…"

Eedel immediately sat up saying, " Being cold-hearted at times… helps me do my job."

" I wonder if you will ever think of anything else, but your job."

" I am getting tired… aren't you? You better get home Josie… Call me tomorrow." This was a signal for Josie that the conversation was over.

" Ok… bye Eedel!" Josie sighed, and walked out of the door.

Eedel grimaced. She hated pushing her friend away, but it was the only way she could protect herself. She never was good at trusting people. " Maybe someday Josie… I will tell you of my past… And maybe you will tell me yours too." Eedel knew that they both had their secrets, and they respected each other's privacy. It was all the matter of trusting each other. If they trusted each other it didn't mean they needed to know everything about the other. " Josie is right though… But I don't know how to do anything else, but kill…" Her eyes started to well up. " I had to kill to survive…" 

Tuesday morning, Eedel was in the kitchen making tea. She never did like coffee too much, but tea always settles her nerves in the morning. She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped at the hot liquid. Its warmth spread through out her whole body. She set it down and opened her laptop that was sitting on the table. It read that she had one message. Probably from Josie about her prowling yesterday. She opened it and scanned over the information. " So I was right… he did work for the Garrison Corporation."

Garrison Corporation was just a newly opened mobile suit company. It designs and sells mobile suits to anyone no matter who it was. Lately the leaders of the colonies and earth have been worried about this new company. They have also been receiving reports that small military bases have been attacked or blow up. They suspect this corporation with pretty good evidence. Some of the people stationed at the base said they saw the symbol of the company on the mobile suits. The CEO of Garrison denied all charges. They didn't have any existing pieces of the mobile suits to press against him.

An hour or so later Eedel sent the report. It had all the information it needed in it so that Doc would be pleased. Doc was always happy with her reports; they were always full of detail. " She seems like more of a English teacher than actually the leader of the Elite Female Mercenary Force…"

The Elite Female Mercenary Force were soldiers that were the best of the best. They were of course all females specializing in all fields of battle. Eedel herself did not like to only study one category, but learned a little bit of everything. She knew of a lot of styles of combat with or without weapons, and her computer skills were amazing. She knew only a little about mobile suits. That was really Josie's field.

Phone rings interrupted her thoughts. " It must be Josie…" She walked over to the phone, and picked it up. " Hello?"

" Hey Eedel! You finished the report yet?"

" Yea, I just sent it ten minutes ago."

" Good… When are we leaving here?"

" When Doc tells us to."

" That's sensible enough, but hey… When are you going to take the target out?"

" In about an hour… I am going to get this job done fast and clean by planting a bomb."

" All right… I will see you tonight ok?"

" Yea… ok." They both hung up.

Eedel got clothes, took a shower, and got ready. To cover her real identity she put on a wig that was blonde, and covered her eyes with sunglasses. She wore on some make up to make her face shape look slightly different. Her clothes were a bit more feminine with a skirt and a tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. No one could recognize her.

She grabbed a purse with the explosive in it and took a bus to the district. She stopped at her destination. It was a small apartment building that looked very sturdy considering how run down the exterior looked. Eedel put on a passive face as she walked in. She spotted a elevator, and quickly boarded. Glancing at the information that was given to her she pressed floor 2. A few moments passed until she reached there.

Before stepping out, her head popped a little ways out to see if anyone was in the hallway. Luckily the hall was empty of any life forms. She then stepped out and looked at the door numbers as she passed them. Where was Rm. # 205? Oh there it was. She knocked on it cautiously for a moment. No reply came. That meant he wasn't home. So far her luck was good. She took out a bobby pin from her purse, and started picking the lock. 

After about 5 minutes she heard a click and the door squeaked open. Eedel took out a gun from her purse as she walked in. The place was a huge mess. What interested her though was the laptop sitting innocently on the couch. She took a step toward it, but a beeping on the ground made her look down. Her eyes widened at what she saw. An active explosive was on the floor and only 5 minute was left on it. There was a tag that said, " Surprise Eedel." She cursed. No wonder the room looked messy! Someone had been looking through it.

When she looked closer she saw faint blood splatters on the floor that long dried. She followed the trail into the kitchen. What she saw made her cover her mouth. The man that Josie and her had been following for the past few weeks was laying on the floor face down with a butcher knife stuck in his back plus a few bullet shots to the head.

She ran out of the kitchen taking one more glance at the bomb. Ten seconds was left. Eedel saw the window and dashed to it.

9…

She pulled on the window, but it wouldn't budge.

7…

Panicked built up in her as she tried again.

5… 

She saw that the lock of the window was blocking the way. She opened it up and climbed out throwing her purse away from her that had the other explosive.

3…

No time to hesitate she jumped right when the building exploded. The force of it pushed her and she could feel a searing pain on her back. The next thing she knew was the feeling of her landing on the sidewalk. She heard a few of her bones cracked and then just blacked out from the pain.

Josie had been sitting at home relaxing when suddenly the news interrupted the show she was watching. Her eyes widened as she took in the smoky rubble of an apartment on the screen. The news reporter was saying, " At this small town a great tragedy occurred. It seems that an apartment was set with a bomb and there were said to be no survivors." Josie frowned, " Eedel would never have set up a bomb that big. But that was the place where that guy was staying. " The only survivor it seemed was an innocent pedestrian teenager on the street."

It showed a person on a stretcher with severe wounds on her. Josie gasped, she knew that face from anywhere! She grabbed her jacket and was out of her apartment before the reporter said another word.

Josie knew she shouldn't be doing this, but this was the only way she could get to Eedel fast enough. She was at the door of a small house that was just a few minutes away from hers. She waited impatiently as she heard the shuffling of feet. The door opened to reveal Duo in nothing, but his boxers and a muscle shirt. Josie looked down blushing. " Duo I need your help…"

Heero had already told Duo about Josie and Eedel. Duo looked at her suspiciously, " What for?"

" Just turn on the news and you will see… This is urgent!" Josie rushed into the house before Duo could say anything and turned on the television for him. 

Duo's mouth dropped as he exclaimed, " Sh*t! What happened?"

" I will explain later, but Eedel got hurt, and she is at the hospital. The only way I can get there fast enough is if you give me a ride!" Josie tugged at his arm with big eyes.

" All right… I will do it… I am not sure about how Heero will react about this, but since he isn't here…"

" Thank you!" Josie tugged him along, but the she remembered he was only in his boxers and a muscle shirt. " Oh… umm… you might wanna get dressed." Duo grunted, but left to his room to change.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 (part 1)

Life's Games

Chapter 3

Josie and Duo had arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. They had to sit in the waiting room because Eedel was still being tended to. Josie remarked lightly, " You know Duo… You don't have to stay." Really though, she was glad he was here, but rather not keep him against his will.

" I would like to stay… The reasons aren't just because I am worried about Eedel either." Duo thought about his main mission here. He was sent to protect Josie so that is what he would do. An undercover bodyguard, he grinned at the idea. Josie blushed thinking the reason was because he liked her company. She shook it away; he was just being a friend.

Both of them looked up as they heard someone clearing their throat in front of them. It was a woman with a clipboard and a tag that read, " Doctor Gwen Louis." " Are you Josephine Farwell? The woman at the front desk told me a girl was here saying she was a close friend of Eedeline Renora." Josie nodded her head in response to her and Eedel's fake names. " As you know… your friend is in very bad shape. She was very lucky to survive with a second-degree burn and a couple of broken ribs. She will have a couple of scars, most are small and will fade with time. The only one that will really show is the one on her leg at the calf area. Would you like to see her?"

" Yes, please wait a moment while I talk to my friend." Josie motioned to Duo. " Duo I think it will be better if you leave now… I would like to be alone with Eedel…"

" Are you sure? Are you going to be ok?" Duo looked at her with concern his eyes very serious. Josie nodded mutely and turned away following the doctor. He sighed and walked out of the hospital. It was going to be hard keeping an eye on Josie after all… If she keeps this whole let me be myself thing; he wouldn't be doing his job very well. Her father told him to be as unsuspicious as possible, so he had to respect her wishes.

Josie gasped when she saw her best friend lying helplessly on the bed. The doctor took this as a cue to leave and left. She walked to the seat next to the bed and sat down quietly. " Eedel… How do you get yourself into these things? I really don't know how you stayed in one piece this whole time."

" I don't quite know either…" croaked Eedel. A small painful smile was on her face. She reached out to pat Josie on her hand that was on the bed. Eedel tried to hold back the tears of pain as she did it. " Oi… it feels like I have been hit by a train…"

" Hehe… almost being blown to bits makes you feel that way…" Josie grinned, glad that Eedel had not lost her humor. " The doctor said you wouldn't be awake for a long while."

" Well… I heal abnormally fast you know that."

" I always wondered why…"

Eedel looked at Josie uncomfortably. " I guess I am just really healthy…" Josie raised her eyebrow knowing Eedel was not telling her something. " Josie… when I went to finish off our job… someone set me up… The man was already killed and a bomb was set."

" I figured that… do you think it was perhaps Heero? He did say he was going to kill you…"

" No… it wasn't him… The way that person killed our target and did things is definitely not Heero's style…" Eedel saw the expression on Josie's face. " What?"

" Now… HOW would you know this?"

Eedel cleared her throat looking nervous. " What did you expect from a 16 year old girl that has been obsessing over him since she was… lets just say a very long time? At least used to anyway… I needed a role model you know! Even if he was just TWO years older than I was. He was still a great example. But now that I know the tricks in the trade also… I doubt there is anything else I can learn from him."

" You make him sound like a legend! Wait… ok… yea he was kind of a legend…The whole suicidal perfect soldier thing. Yes, hearing you babbling about him made me remember. Remember the first day you met him?" Josie giggled it was a very funny memory.

" Yea… He was a real jerk wasn't he? I doubt Heero even remembers now. We were pretty young. 10 and 12…" Eedel almost looked wistful. " I wish we had a childhood you know that? Just happy school girls…"

" Hey Eedel… tell me again about how you met Heero… it was such a funny memory… I don't quite remember much about it, at least the part where you showed Heero around the base. I will tell you how I THINK I might have met Duo from when I was small…"

" All right… it was like this… You have to fill in some of the empty spots though." Little did they know someone was listening in on the story… 

~ Flashback ~

A 10-year-old Eedel ran into the dorms the four girls shared. " Hey you guys! Guess what!"

" Don't tell me… You found a great book?" A Chinese girl with shoulder length black hair about 11 said this with much sarcasm. " You need to stop keeping your nose in books. I thought you said you wanted to learn how to use the sword."

" I know Meiran! We will practice as soon as I tell you the great news!" Eedel stuck her tongue out at Meiran. " Josie! Midii! Come on gather around!"

An 11-year-old Josie who had been napping woke up with a snort. " What? What is it?" A girl with long blonde hair to her waist with green eyes and was also 11 bopped Josie on the head. " What didja do that for Midii?"

" Just making sure you are staying awake." Midii smiled sweetly and walked over to where the other two girls were standing.

" Josie! Come on hurry up!" Eedel jumped up and down impatiently.

Meiran muttered to Midii, " You would think she was still five…"

Midii giggle whispering back, " That's what makes her so cute."

" Cute and naïve… How is she going to make it as a soldier?"

" You are practically her sister Meiran… You know her enough to know that she will make it through this training. She is tough."

" We are just cousins… Yes, I know…"

" I can hear what you guys are saying!" Eedel glared at the both of them, but her eyes suddenly soften. " Who knows what will happen to us… I have a feeling… We will all change in some way…"

" Uh oh… don't get into your lecturing mood Eedel…" Josie said this through a yawn. " So what didja want to tell us?"

" You know Heero Yuy?"

" How could we possibly NOT know… You mention him one hundred times a day…" Everyone snorted at what Meiran said.

" Wow… you keep count?" All the girls' jaws dropped. How could Eedel be so DENSE?

" Exaggeration you dope!" Josie swatted her a good one on the head.

Eedel rubbed her head with one eye open. " Sorry… just a simple misunderstanding… Well as I was saying… Doc said Dr. J was coming to look at this new thingamajig Doc made! Guess who is coming with him?"

" Who? Elvis?" Josie remarked this with slight malice. The other girls started laughing.

" No! And who the heck is Elvis anyway? Well Heero is! Bet you guys never would have thought huh? "

Midii stopped the others from further teasing Eedel and asked, " When is he coming?"

" TODAY! This evening, they are staying until tomorrow-late afternoon! HEEHEE… I can finally meet my role model!"

" More like your boyfriend…" Josie and Meiran cracked up.

" Think what you want! But I can't wait to show him all my weapons and what I learned so far!" Eedel ran out of the room yelling back, " I wanna go ask Doc some things!"

The three girls left standing silently watching as Eedel ran out of the room. Josie suddenly said, " You know she is going to make a fool of herself…"

Meiran shrugged answering, " What's new?"

" It will be interesting to see her try to impress him though… I just hope this Heero doesn't do anything to hurt Eedel… " Midii looked worried. The other two girls nodded. 

" You don't actually think she might like him do you?" Meiran looked curious.

Josie reminded her, " Eedel doesn't usually think about guys that way… at least not yet… Hehe… But I would be surprised if this obsession turns into a crush over time… I just hope… what ever Dr. J did to Heero… Doc won't do to us." Everyone agreed. " Can you believe how mature we are now? We are just 10/11 and we already know what death is like…"

" Yea its kind of sad… so many children have been stripped of their childhood. Except maybe Eedel…" Midii grimaced with a sad look.

" Eedel lost her childhood way before us… Just look at her… right into the eyes…" Josie spoke this quietly. 

" I have seen it also… Midii… Eedel isn't as innocent as she looks." Meiran fingered one of her knives.

" I know… it's just hard to imagine her… a trained soldier… She just acts so innocent."

" Enough talking lets go find Eedel… I wouldn't be surprised if she is knocked out on the floor because she ran into a wall in the midst of her excitement." Josie and Midii smiled at what Meiran said.

The three girls found Eedel talking to Doc. Doc was a. old thin woman. Her face usually had a very stern look upon it, and her gray hair was always tied up into a bun. Little spectacles adorned her nose making her look very much like the grandmother of the four girls rather then a guardian and mentor. 

" Are they here yet Doc? Are they?" Eedel peered up into Doc's face with a puppy-eyed expression.

" Yes, they are here… They should be resting in their rooms. If you want Eedel… I am quite sure that little boy, Heero would love to have you show him around." Doc looked at the other three girls with a look that said, ' Let her have him to herself.' The girls nodded knowing Eedel would be grateful to finally get to meet her idol alone instead of feeling like a little kid with them around (they are almost pretty much a year older than her).

" Really? Cool!" Eedel took the information from Doc and walked out of the room cheerfully.

~ Pause in Flashback ~

" Now here is the part I know nothing about Eedel…" Josie had a very interested look on her face.

" I know…" She yawned and said, " Can I finish this tomorrow? I am so tired… tell me about your story now…" Josie nodded.

The figure that had been listening on seemed to be disappointed.

~ Heero's p.o.v. ~

He sighed… He was standing right outside of the room listening on a balcony that was connected to the room. He had been overhearing Eedel's story and it was really interesting him. He couldn't really recall those memories… Some of it was coming back now that they have been talking about it, but he needed to hear the rest. He decided to come back tomorrow and left silently by scaling down the building.

~ Josie's Flashback ~

A 5 year old Josie wandered through the streets, her face looked as if she was about to cry. She kept mumbling, " Where am I?" She walked down the street in her pretty expensive dress and looked really out of place. Somehow she had ended up in the slums of Colony L2. 

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She shrieked out in fright, but a large hand covered her mouth. It was very dirty and smelled bad. She looked up into the face of some beggar. He seemed to be crazy because he was saying, " Where have you been? Sweet little good daughters shouldn't stray from their fathers. I was so worried." Her eyes widened and she tried to yell that she wasn't his daughter.

" Hey let her go Fred! She is not your daughter and you know it!" A young boy had yelled this and he threw a stone at the beggar. 

The beggar scowled and yelled at the boy, " You are scaring all of my tickets out of here you rat!" The beggar shook his fist and stumbled away.

The young boy was about six, his hair was long and went to his waist. His eyes were bright blues and you could tell he was full of energy. He turned to her with a grin, but by now Josie just bursts into tears. " Oh come on… everything is ok… I scared that old guy away! He won't be messing with you anymore."

" T-hank you… It has just been a bad day! I am lost and that scary guy tried to take me away… I wanna go home!" Josie sniffle and hiccuped a few times.

" I didn't think you were around here… Do you know the address?"

" N-no… I just know what its looks like…" Josie had another hopeless look on her face.

" Well… I know my way around here and every detail of each building. Just describe it to me." Josie described the big house with its huge gardens and the many cars. " Wowies… your dad must be loaded! I think I know what house you are talking about!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her a long.

Josie had a small smile on her face. This boy was really nice. Him holding her hand made her feel a whole lot safer too. She couldn't believe how some girls thought boys had the cooties. The two walked happy in each other's company. They started talking about things, and Josie found out he was an orphan. A church had also taken him in and he described his everyday life.

Time passed by quickly and they arrived at Josie's house in no time. Josie was very reluctant to let his hand go, but she did. " Thank you for everything…"

The boy just grinned and waved bye. " It wasn't anything… I hope to see you around, but now I got to go!" He ran off without wasting another minute.

Josie walked to the front door of her house and did a small knock. Her nanny opened the door in surprise. She exclaimed, " Josie! I thought you were still napping… Look how dirty you are! Come a long before your father finds out where you have been."

Josie sighed, no one even noticed she was gone. That was normal, but then something jolted her. She forgot to get the boy's name!

~ End of Flashback ~

" I think… there is a very good chance that was Duo… He was from L2… and he did stay at an orphanage for some time… Yes, I know all about him too. I have been studying up on all the Gundam pilots… but now I am tired…" Eedel sank under her covers.

" What ever you say Eedel… just remember you promised to finish your story…" Josie walked out quietly, and closed her door. By then Eedel was already fast asleep.

End Chapter 3

A/N: I know… this was probably pretty boring, but its just some background information… and please… review! I am also thinking of changing my title. Please give me suggestions. And I hope you all already know I don't own GW. Chapters 3, part two, coming soon!


End file.
